Devil
Devil (デビル, "Debiru") is a mischievous child who debuted in the original Magical Drop. He serves as a mid-boss in Magical Drop II. Appearance and Personality Devil is a child with demonic traits such as wings, horns, fangs, and a five-pointed star on his forehead. He wears a green tunic and spiked ankle and wrist bracelets. In Magical Drop F he is similar in appearance, the key differences being that he is now pre-adolescent and initially lacks his wings. His transformed state gives him his wings and changes his attire to a midriff-exposing shirt, tattered jeans, and a cape. Devil is a mischievous child who loves playing tricks and otherwise causing mischief. Starting in Magical Drop II, he is a part of Empress's group alongside Father Strength and goes on many misadventures with them. He has a very small attention span, and especially cannot stand studying magic. He ends most of his sentences with "damoon" in the Japanese version. Magical Drop Devil is the third opponent that the player faces. In his ending in the console versions, he wishes to become a giant; however, Chariot stabs Devil's foot with his spear, causing Devil to comically fly away like a deflated balloon. Magical Drop II During his next appearance, he appears as a secret character. Devil will appear as a mid-boss at stage 3 after defeating Star. His ending is when he plays with Empress' whip and eventually gets tangled up. He also appears on the medium difficuly in Puzzle Mode. Magical Drop III Devil will appear on the fourth stage on easy and the first stage on both medium and hard of challenge mode. He also appears as a sub-boss character in Magical Journey. He can also summon bees to attack the player whom the player must go back two spaces. In his ending, he wishes for a doll of himself, but Emperor becomes obsessed with it. Magical Drop Pocket Devil is not playable, but makes a cameo in Empress' ending. Magical Drop F At the end of the intro, Devil (along with Strength) are burned by Sun. Devil is located on the tenth stage of the hard difficulty of 1P Vs. COM. His starting item is the Bat Wings, which swap the opponent's button commands for a short time. Official Descriptions ''Magical Drop III'' Wii Virtual Console manual A little devil who loves to cause mischief. Despite being outspoken, there's a certain charm about him. He gets bored easily and can't keep at any task long. Also, a bit of a crybaby. : Hobby: Causing mischief : Personality: Rambunctious : Likes: Causing a ruckus : Dislikes: Studying magic ''Magical Drop III'' ACA NeoGeo manual Devil is fond of pranks. Although cheeky, he's also a crybaby. He's also very fickle, and doesn't stick with something for very long. Trivia *In Magical Drop II, Devil, along with Empress and Strength can be unlocked by pressing down on all of the characters in tarot card order. **Devil is the only non-final boss character to go from being initially playable in one game to requiring an unlock code in another. *In Magical Drop II's credits, Devil's name was accidentally misspelled as "The Devie". Category:Characters who use Special attacks Category:Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by younger male actors in Europe Category:Sub-Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Magical Journey Characters